Une toute nouvelle aventure
by Biporeo
Summary: Un certain vidéaste se réveille dans un endroit très étrange. Une sorte de monde parallèle. Ou un monde fictif. Un monde fictif tiré... Des jeux vidéos ?


\- Wow.

Ce fut la première pensée qui le traversa lorsqu'il sortit de ses couvertures.

Déjà, il avait trouvé son lit très étrange. Et les murs l'étaient tout autant. Il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas avoir de maison en bois. Il vivait dans un appartement. Pas à la campagne avec des meubles datant d'une période moyenâgeuse. Pas avec des moutons bêlant à tout bout de champ.

Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui échappait visiblement.

\- Bonjour guerrier !

Il sursauta. Qui était cette femme qui attendait patiemment au seuil de sa chambre ? Il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de formuler d'une toute petite voix :

\- Euh, vous êtes ?

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Mais...

\- Votre nuit vous coûtera cinquante rubis.

\- Quoi ? Mais je comprends p-...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, il sentit sa bourse - venue de nulle part s'accrocher à la droite de son pantalon - être plus légère. Son interlocutrice ne lui tint pas plus longtemps compagnie : elle disparut aussitôt qu'elle obtint son dû. Le jeune garçon resta planté ainsi, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant n'importe quoi qui put l'éclairer. Il ne trouva qu'un pauvre lit orné de ce qui devait être une couverture défaite et un coffre. Il choisit d'ouvrir ce dernier objet, espérant trouver un quelconque indice.

Il trouva une épée et des vivres, qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans son sac en cuir - survenu, lui aussi, de nulle part.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre, il sortit de la pièce, arme rangé dans un fourreau - apparu comme par magie, comme toujours.

Il se trouva directement dans une pièce où quelques personnes, dispersées, étaient totalement statiques. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut la jeune femme d'il y avait à peine quelques instants, attendant patiemment derrière un comptoir. Elle fixait droit devant elle, un air niais dessiné sur le visage.

\- Euh excusez-moi..., lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

\- Bonjour guerrier !, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres, Comment avance votre quête ? Voulez-vous prendre une chambre pour la nuit ?

\- Euh non, je voudrais...

\- Oh dommage. À une prochaine fois peut-être !

Et elle redevint silencieuse, affichant à nouveau cet air niais sur le visage.

Il l'examina encore, sans comprendre. Était-elle stupide ? Ou non dotée de conscience ?

\- Salut ?... tenta-t-il à nouveau en lui faisant un coucou de la main

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas avec elle, elle ne vous répondra pas.

Il fit volte-face, se trouvant face à face avec un jeune homme. Il dut lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il n'était pas très grand, au contraire de son interlocuteur...

Il prit soin d'examiner avec un peu plus d'attention le guerrier qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un habit rouge paré de mailles s'étalant tout autour de son cou et sur ses épaules. Il avait la main posé fermement sur le pommeau de son épée. Épée qui soit dit en passant, paraissait bien étrange à notre protagoniste...

Celui-ci fut surpris également par la touffe de cheveux qui se dressait fièrement sur la tête de son compagnon. Était-ce possible une aussi imposante chevelure ?

\- L'aubergiste est pas très bavarde lorsque ça ne concerne pas son travail. Elle te vole juste des rubis. Sans scrupule.

Il rit.

\- Je me présente, reprit-il, on me nomme Daniel et Antoine pour les intimes. Et toi ?

Daniel Antoine ? Ce nom lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Il était totalement sûr que cette tête non plus ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir évoquant son interlocuteur. Des images lui parvenaient pendant moins d'une seconde, c'étaient juste des bribes, des sons et parfois quelques micro sensations. Ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était lié à ce Daniel. Et ne pas trouver ce lien qui les unissait était frustrant.

\- Je...

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Manquait plus que ça !

\- Hello ?, lança Antoine avec un sourire intrigué

\- ... Ouais ! Euh... moi, mon nom ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Donc toi, tu veux mon nom ?

\- Formulé comme ça, c'est bizarre, mais oui ?

Et notre jeu protagoniste retourna se fourrer dans ses pensées. Diable ! Un nom ne s'oubliait pas comme ça... Un nom c'était une identité, une marque d'affection - ou de vengeance selon les cas - de parents. Et lui, ce qui le définissait c'était ces quelques lettes. Et quelles étaient ces lettres ? Lui-même les ignorait. Et il se doutait bien qu'en plus de se torturer l'esprit, il devait paraître totalement stupide, les yeux écarquillés et ronds.

Il était sûr de pouvoir s'en rappeler ! C'était ce qui le qualifiait avant tout...

Mais c'était évident ! Il se nommait...

\- Mathieu Sommet !, s'écria-t-il d'un ton théâtral

Le dénommé Antoine sursauta, surpris par cet afflux d'énergie si soudain.

\- Je m'appelle Mathieu !

Et il se mit à sautiller d'un air joyeux, comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle recette d'alchimie.

Face à l'air totalement désemparé du chevelu, le fameux Mathieu piqua un fard et s'empressa de se justifier :

\- 'Fin, bref, ouais, moi c'est Mathieu.

Et il se gratta la tête, gêné. Et alors que toute personne normale aurait fui devant une personne si étrange, Antoine, lui, répondit par un sourire amical et amusé.

\- Excuse-moi si la question te paraît insensée..., reprit notre protagoniste

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard intrigué mais visiblement intéressé.

\- Mais, on est où ?

\- Quoi ?

Le touffu s'étonna à en perdre la mâchoire. Il fixa avec étonnement le petit homme (beh oui, Mathieu Sommet est p'tit - OUI SUSPENS DE FOU, C'EST THE MATHIEU SOMMET), et se mit ensuite à rire.

\- Tu déconnes là ?

\- Non.

Il reprit immédiatement son sérieux face à cette réponse aussi dénuée de toute ironie.

\- Ah mais tu es vraiment sérieux ?

\- Beh... Oui ?

\- Noooooooooon. C'est possible de devenir amnésique en une nuit ?

\- Mais j'sui-...

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent de perdre la mémoire ?

\- Non m...

\- Comment tu fais pour te rappeler de toute ta vie si t'oublies tout à chaque réveil ? Tu te balades avec un écriteau où y'a marqué ton nom et où t'habites ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- ... Mais personne ne se balade avec un écriteau... si ?

\- Si mais au vingt-et-unième siècle, mais c'est dans des conditions plus glauques...

\- Quoi ?

\- En bref ! T'es en train de me dire que tu ne sais absolument pas où on est, là, maintenant ?

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire, effectivement.

\- Mais c'est génial !

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard d'Antoine, alors que Mathieu était visiblement en train de se décomposer.

\- Mathieu, comme tu ne connais pas ces contrées - ou du moins, tu t'en rappelles pas, tu seras à présent mon compagnon d'aventures ! On parcourra le monde entier, à la recherche de nouvelles quêtes et de nouveaux défis, pour devenir des guerriers respectés et admirés dans tous les royaumes !

\- Quoi ? Mais je vais pas t'acc-...

\- Et toutes les femmes - et les hommes j'suis pas contre l'homosexualité, se jetteront à nos pieds, louant nos exploits héroïques !

\- Tu t'emballes pas un peu là ?...

\- Et on sera couvert d'or et de joyaux, au point qu'on mourra sous cet amas de richesse !

\- Tu pars trop loin.

\- Donc, Mathieu, acceptes-tu de me suivre dans mon rêve de richesse et de grandeur ?

Antoine, qui avait un pied appuyé sur une caisse en bois survenue de nulle part, lui donnant ainsi un air héroïque, tendait la main vers l'homme aux yeux bleus, attendant sûrement un accord de ce dernier.

Celui-ci observa quelque secondes la paume tendue vers lui avant de croiser le regard illuminé du deuxième protagoniste, baissa à nouveau ses pupilles vers le gant, et l'action se répéta plusieurs fois en moins d'une minute.

\- Alors ?, demanda à nouveau Antoine, armé d'un sourire de bienheureux

\- Mais on se connaît à peine.

\- Je te fais pas une demande en mariage.

\- Ça y ressemble fortement.

\- Mea culpa. Partant quand même ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Donc... Je suppose que je dois dire oui ?

\- Absolument !

Et comme pour montrer son total accord, Mathieu frappa sans conviction la main de son nouvel acolyte, alors que celui-ci poussait un cri de victoire.

Et alors que personne ne le voyait venir, ce fût le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure.

* * *

 **Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens.**

 **Je l'ai écrit hier soir alors que le sommeil me guettait et me tirait dans ses limbes.**

 **Donc...**

 **Désolée si c'est nul ?**

 **Une review quand même ?**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
